


Bubbles

by ExtraSteps



Series: Red [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bubble Bath, General smuttiness, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22255261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraSteps/pseuds/ExtraSteps
Summary: Brett uses his newfound cash to splash out on a hotel room for he and Nolan to lie low in.
Relationships: Nolan/Brett Talbot
Series: Red [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/919356
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Bubbles

**Author's Note:**

> Set during the events of Chapter 45 of Red.

Brett used the key card to unlock the door, shouldering it open and letting Nolan past before closing it behind him and pulling the latch across. Only then did he let his guard down, shoulders drooping.

Nolan was standing in the middle of the room, eyes flickering around as he took it all in. Brett watched him, waiting for his assessment.

Nolan’s eyes were a shining blue as he turned and looked at him. “Are you sure you can afford this?” He asked.

“The six figures in my bank account says yes,” Brett shrugged. He walked past Nolan to the bedroom, dropping his bag at the end of the bed.

Nolan trailed after him, putting his bag next to Brett’s before pausing and staring at the far wall. Brett followed his gaze.

There was a glass wall, through which they could see an enormous bath tub. There was an array of bath bombs, aromatics and tubes alongside it, more candles than was probably necessary, as well as a pile of the biggest, fluffiest towels Brett had ever seen. Nolan was almost bouncing up and down in excitement.

“Please, please tell me we don’t have anywhere to be tonight,” Nolan begged him.

Brett laughed. “Nope, no plans.” 

Nolan was stripping almost before he finished the sentence, striding into the room and examining the options, cautiously picking each thing up and sniffing them. Brett flopped down on the bed, turning onto his side and watching him, utterly content.

“Not going to join me?” Nolan asked, lower lip sticking out in an adorable pout.

“Maybe in a bit,” Brett said, giving him a sleepy smile. After learning who his real family was and fleeing their home because of hunters shooting at them, immediately followed by the tension of the stand off in Derek’s loft, Brett was exhausted. 

“Okay,” Nolan said, smiling back at him. “Have a nap.” He seemed happier, away from all of it, and Brett felt a pang in his chest that this might be their last chance at any kind of peace.

He snuggled into the bed, pushing that thought aside as he kicked off his shoes and closed his eyes. It was as soft as a cloud, and lured him to sleep in moments.

***

He woke a while later to the sound of Nolan’s quiet giggle. Opening his eyes, he was met with the bewitching sight of the smooth skin of Nolan’s broad shoulders lit by the flickering flames of half a dozen candles. His mouth watered, but the rest of his body was hidden by a golden mountain of bubbles. Currently, Nolan had a handful of them pressed to the lower half of his face, shaping them into a beard. It was innocent, and adorable, something they hadn’t been allowed much of recently, and Brett’s heart melted at the sight of Nolan being so carefree.

Nolan seemed to sense his gaze, looking up at him. Brett smiled. God, Nolan was just so cute.

“Joining me now?” Nolan asked in a low, sultry tone that belied his innocent appearance.

“I’m sorry sir,” Brett said gravely. “As tempting as your offer is, I have a boyfriend.”

Nolan laughed, wiping the bubbles from his face, blowing them so that they flew into the air. They caught the light, like shining stars and Nolan watched them float back into the water with a happy smile. As they settled, he looked back up, eyes twinkling.

“How about now?” He asked with a wink.

“Nolan, there you are,” Brett said, pretending surprise. Nolan laughed, and Brett smiles, studying him for a few moments longer, letting himself really look. Despite how innocent he looked right now, Brett could see the dark moons under his eyes, the way his hands trembled slightly with exhaustion. He needed to be looked after, and Brett was more than happy to fill the role in any way Nolan wanted him to.

Right now, that seemed to be by joining him in the bath. Nolan held a hand out towards him, and Brett rolled off the bed, moving into the bathroom and pulling off his shirt, Nolan watching him with a predatory smirk as he let his hand fall to the edge of the bathtub, gripping the side with white knuckles.

Brett unzipped his pants, slowly pushing them down, his eyes dark as he met Nolan’s gaze. His briefs were the last to go, and he blushed a little as Nolan bit into his lip, eyes dropping to look, and linger. His knees were unsteady as he stepped into the deliciously warm water, but he eased himself down behind Nolan and pulled the werecat against his chest.

His skin was warm and slick beneath his hands and his fingers flexed, itching to explore. Nolan had a similar idea, squirming in his lap, his ass rubbing against his half-hard cock.

“In a minute,” he whispered into Nolan’s hair. “Just let me hold you for a bit.”

Nolan relaxed against him, a soapy hand running lazily up and down Brett’s arm. Brett dozed, enjoying the closeness, not at all surprised when Nolan started purring.

It brought to mind the rose petals and fairy lights that Lori had put in his room a while ago. The bath, the candles, the bubbles. It was romantic, not something that Brett was well-acquainted with. But it was nice, especially because he was sharing it with Nolan.

Nolan twitched again as Brett’s hands slowly moved to his stomach, stroking the skin in maddeningly slow patterns. Nolan’s purring intensified, and Brett smiled, leaving one hand where it was while the other moved down further.

“Please,” Nolan sighed as it brushed over his hip.

Brett kissed along his shoulder and then up his neck. “You want something, kitten?” He asked in a low voice.

Nolan’s hands moved up, wrapping around the back of Brett's head, his back arching as he rubbed himself against him. “I think you know what I want, Brett,” he said, voice low and rumbly in a way that made Brett;s stomach flip.

“I have a fairly good idea,” Brett said, fangs dropping down and brushing over Nolan’s pulse, making him shiver. The hand on his stomach pushed Nolan back down while the other wrapped around his cock, languidly stroking and exploring. 

He’d come to know Nolan’s cock fairly well during the time that they’d been dating. He loved nothing more than to drive him to the edge again and again with just his hands or mouth, loving the sounds that poured from Nolan’s lips as he did so. He knew that Nolan liked to be touched slowly, that he liked a tight little squeeze around his base and a thumb brushing over his slit. He knew that the exact sound Nolan would make it he fondled his balls, the whine that would slip from between his teeth if he stopped moving, the gasp if Brett swallowed him down in one go. He knew it all, but there was always more to learn, more sounds to catalogue, more little tricks to file away. 

For example, the rumbling purr that Nolan was making now as Brett rubbed his cock against Nolan’s slippery ass as he held him still. Brett bit at Nolan’s ear, his breath hot on his skin.

“Do you like me holding you down?” He asked Nolan curiously.

“You’re strong,” Nolan sighed, head turning so that he could look at him, eyelashes fluttering slightly as Brett squeezed at his base again. “I like that you’re stronger than me.”

Brett hummed his satisfaction, leaning around slightly so that he could kiss Nolan. The blond made an impatient noise, and Brett released him so that he could turn, straddling his lap and bringing wet hands up to cup his cheeks, kissing him more insistently. Brett groaned as this move brought their cocks together, the glide of Nolan slowly rubbing against him making him feel faint. Nolan always had this effect on him, made him lose his head. It was like the rest of the world melted away, especially when Nolan was kissing him like this, nibbling on his lower lip with those dangerously sharp fangs of his.

Water was sloshing around, a small wave of it extinguishing a few of the candles at the other end of the bath. Nolan stopped moving, looking sheepish.

“Maybe we should continue this out of the bath,” Brett suggested. His cock agreed, giving a pulse and twitch against Nolan’s. He wasn’t close to coming yet, wasn’t quite desperate, but it wouldn’t take much for him to get there.

Nolan pouted. “I don’t want to get out yet.”

Brett closed his eyes for a moment, finding his centre. When he opened his eyes again, Nolan was studying him with curiousity, eyes darting over his face.

“Then we won’t,” Brett smiled, grabbing a handful of the rapidly fading bubbles and putting them on Nolan’s head, shaping it into something that vaguely resembled a crown. Nolan’s laugh was beautiful, making Brett’s heart flip in his chest again. The blonde scooped up a small handful of bubbles, arranging it on his head before scooping up another one. He played around with them, until finally leaning back with a satisfied smile.

“Now you have wolf ears,” he said, meeting Brett’s gaze and giving him one of those adorable shy smiles. One of those slow ones, that start at just the corners and then keep widening until he’s grinning and flopping his hair into his eyes as he ducks his face away. Brett’s heart always soars when he sees it. He loves this boy, more than anything.

“All the better to hear you with, my dear,” Brett growled. Nolan laughed again, and Brett pulled him back down on top of him, smoothing the bubbles away from his hair. He was so precious.

He kissed the top of his head, sighing happily and Nolan settled against him, his arms looping around Brett’s waist. It can’t have been comfortable, but Brett had found Nolan sleeping in some pretty odd places, so he didn’t question it much when Nolan’s purring turned into more of a light snore.

“Time for bed, Nolan,” he whispered, carding a hand through his floppy golden locks, nails scraping lightly against his scalp.

“Mmkay,” Nolan said sleepily.

Brett stood slowly and carefully, helping Nolan to his feet. He stood in the middle of the bath, blinking sleepily as he watched him get out and wrap a towel around his waist. Brett grabbed another one, swarthing Nolan in it and lifting him out of the bath.

Again, Nolan stood still while Brett did all the work, drying him with the towel, his touch soft and tender. When he was done, he guided Nolan towards the bed, turning down the covers and helping him climb in. He moved back over to the bathroom, pulling the plug and blowing out all the candles. He dried himself quickly and then turned off the lights, getting into the bed beside Nolan.

The blond scooted closer immediately, pressing his lips against Brett’s neck. He felt them turn up into a smile as his hand drifted lower.

“I thought you were tired,” Brett murmured, eyes glowing golden in the darkness as he turned towards Nolan.

“Not that tired,” Nolan smirked, his own eyes flashing luminous green as he licked at the seam of Brett’s lips. Brett smiled, mouth opening and tongue stroking Nolan’s, tasting his sweetness, and Nolan climbed into his lap, straddling him again, writhing against him as the blankets slipped down his back.

Brett was still hard and aching, and he reached down, grasping both of their cocks in his hand and slowly pumping. Nolan gripped his shoulders, claws digging into his skin. He bit his lip and Brett leaned up for a kiss, eyes lidded. Nolan obliged, kissing him, panting into his mouth as Brett continued his slow, torturous movements, bringing both of them to the edge.

“You’re so beautiful,” Brett sighed, other hand reaching up to cup Nolan’s cheek, thumb brushing over his cheek. He could feel the heat of Nolan’s blush against his fingers, and smiled against his lips.

“Not as beautiful as you,” Nolan murmured. He kissed down Brett’s jaw and neck, hiding his burning face away from Brett’s golden eyes. Brett smiled, kissing Nolan’s shoulder as his hand started moving a little faster, the air filled with the sound of their quiet groans. He was close, could feel the rush of pleasure tingling through his limbs, the heavy thud of his heartbeat filling his ears. Nolan was panting into his ear, whimpering his name.

“Close baby?” Brett asked hoarsely.

“Yes, fuck,” Nolan whined, hips bucking, the slide of his cock against Brett’s making him see stars. Nolan did it again, gasping as Brett’s fist tightened. The final thrust of his hips sent them both tumbling over the edge, coating Brett’s hand and stomach. Nolan shuddered, his cock pulsing in Brett’s hand as he eased the last few drops out. 

He panted for breath, feeling himself sink back into the mattress as every muscle relaxed. Nolan lowered himself onto the bed, flopping onto his back. They both lay there for a few minutes, catching their breath.

Eventually, Brett couldn’t handle the stickiness anymore and groaned, sitting up and moving back into the bathroom. He grabbed a hand towel and dampened it, wiping himself clean, before rinsing it and leaving it hanging over the basin. 

Then he returned to the bed, getting back in and pulling Nolan close. They both wriggled around until they were comfortable, Brett spooning Nolan, pulling the blanket up a bit higher and settling in with a happy sigh.

“Thank you for coming with me,” Brett said quietly, pressing a soft kiss to the back of Nolan’s neck.

“Of course,” Nolan said sleepily. “Where you go, I go.”

“Even if it’s dangerous?” Brett asked, frowning.

“Especially then,” Nolan whispered. “Good night, Brett.”

“Night,” Brett sighed, closing his eyes, arm tightening slightly around Nolan, protectiveness filling him. Nolan fell asleep quickly, but with Brett’s earlier nap it took him a bit longer. Instead, he lay there, listening to Nolan’s quiet snores, watching over him.

***

He awoke hours later, on high alert.

Nolan stirred against him, murmuring quietly. Brett hushed him, pushing himself up and listening intently.

Deja vu had him sliding off the bed, silently pulling on clothes, tugging Nolan off the bed and onto the ground. He pressed Nolan’s clothes into his hands, impatiently waiting as he dressed.

“Hunters?” Nolan murmured under his breath, his heart racing.

He gave a tight nod, panic making his throat tight. There was no alternative exit. Cursing himself, he tucked Nolan behind him, placing himself in the line of fire, claw by claw dropping as a single pair of footsteps moved to the door.

The door was unlocked, pushed open. At the door stood the Calavera hunter, his eyes cold as he looked at him.

“Araya would like a word,” he said. The large gun held in his hand clearly stating that he wouldn’t be taking no for an answer.

Brett evaluated him. He was blocking the exit. He was an experienced hunter. And any move Brett made could get Nolan killed.

Behind him, he could feel Nolan shivering.

“We’ll go,” he said.

The hunter’s lips quirked up. “Good move.”

They followed him out to his car and climbed into the back. 

Brett’s mind ran riot as the hunter drove. He’d paid cash for the room. There was no way they could have been traced through that.

Unless someone had followed them?

Either way, it was too late now. They had to go see what the Calaveras wanted. The hunter watched him in the rear view mirror, as if daring him to try something. Brett sunk low in his seat, tightening his arm around Nolan. His boyfriend had his head turned into his neck, taking and offering comfort in turn, nose pressed against his skin as he trembled.

They’d be fine, they had to be.


End file.
